The present invention generally relates to reclining or action furniture and, more particularly, to the linkage assembly of a three way reclining piece of furniture having a movable seat, backrest and footrest.
Reclining or so-called "action" furniture typically uses linkage mechanisms attached to the various frame components of the item of furniture for moving the backrest, seat and footrest between upright, intermediate or "TV", and fully reclined positions. Furniture having frame structure commonly referred to as a "T-cushion" frame includes three unitary frame components. These components are the backrest support frame, footrest support frame and the unitary seat and arm rest frame. When the T-cushion frame is constructed for use as a reclining furniture item, each of these components is movable with respect to the others as the item of furniture is supported on the floor by a stationary base structure. The base structure is usually formed as a rectangular metal rail assembly which is connected with the reclining mechanisms on both sides of the furniture item.
Examples of linkage mechanisms usable with T-cushion frames are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,491; 4,249,772; and 4,337,977. While mechanisms such as these operate adequately, there is generally a need for improvements including simplifying the mechanisms and reducing costs by reducing the number of links associated with the mechanism. It is also important, however, to maintain the ability of the mechanisms to produce smooth operation on both sides of the item of furniture. That is, it is desirable to have the mechanisms on both sides of the furniture item function simultaneously when the actuating handle on one side of the furniture item is moved back and forth to extend and retract the footrest.
Finally, it would be desirable to attain the above improvements while also providing a linkage mechanism which gives the furniture item "zero wall proximity". This refers to the ability to place the item of furniture with the top of the backrest against a wall while still retaining the ability to move the furniture item into "TV" and fully reclined positions without interference from the wall.